Vani Rani 503 Written Update
Scene 1: Manickam's house Poongodi says that Karthik is her life and she wants to keep him happy. Karthik insists it's a lie and all an act to torture him Karthik continues to say that Poongodi frustrates him and he doesn't want to live with her. Poongodi finally has enough an decides to leave. Poongodi leaves despite Megala and Balu trying to stop her. Manickam tells them to let her go. (Manickam and Poongodi probably have something in mind) Scene 2: Kathir's house Pooja is cutting her toenails while Pushpa is serving food to Kathir and Gowtham is busy on his cellphone. Pooja accidentally cuts her skin and yelps in pain. Gowtham runs to her, to her and affectionately attends to her and cuts her toenails. Kathir and Pushpa are happy to see Gowtham being affactionate towards Pooja and Pooja is happy too. Kathir goes over to Gowtham and Pooja and expresses his happiness at seeing Gowtham and Pooja this way and hopes that they are happy this way always. Thenu comes. Gowtham, Pooja and Kathir are happy to see her. Gowtham and Pooja welcome her affectionately. Even Kathir welomes her affectionately but she is taken aback due her bad memories of being kidnapped by him when he was bad. Gowtham assures her that he has changed. Thenu reveals the incident of Surya giving her father Saami and check and getting him to sing a document saying that they (Saam's family) have nothing to do with Bhoomi's company or property. Gowtham is angered. She even tells Gowtham that Rani wants to sell the hotel (restaurant) and return the money to back to Vani. She pleads with Gowtham to stop this. Even Gowtham, Pooja and Kathir symphatize with Thenu and suggest ways to handle the situation. Gowtham finally decides to handle it on his own and goes off in his bike with Thenu (Thenu tells him to drop her at her school first.) Scene 3: Mano's house Poongodi's parents Mano and Jyothi are shocked at her leaving her in laws. Jyothi and Mano want to speak to her in laws (Her mother in law Megala is Mano's sister and Mano's father lives with her in laws too) but Poongodi stops them. She promises not to stay there forever. She is confindent that Karthik would come to call her back in 2 days. Her parents still insist on speaking to her in laws but she is persistent and assures them that everything would be OK. Scene 4: Rani's house Saami and Saravanan arrive home in an auto with a bag of cash after selling their hotel (restaurant). They show the cash to Rani who immediately tells Saami to give the cash to Vani. Saami is hesistant as he is unsure if he should be the one to give the cash. Rani insists. Rani advises Saravanan of the evils of letting oneself beign ruled by cash and that it is best to have just enough cash to survive with. Gowtham arrives. He tries to talk them out of selling the hotel but Saravanan tells him that it is too late as they had already sold the hotel. Gowtham tries to appeal to Rani but she doesn't budge. He tries to appeal to Saravanan to talk to Rani but Rani says that no one has to say anything. Episode ends Characters that appear in this episode 1.) Rani played by Raadhika Sarath Kumar 2.) Swaminathan (Saami) played by Babloo Prithiveeraj 3.) Gowtham played by Vignesh Kumar (Vicky) 4.) Pooja played by Navya 5.) Saravanan played by Maanas Chavali 6.) Thenmozhi (Thenu) played by Neha 7.) Poongodi played by Mahalakshmi 8.) Karthikeyan (Karthik) played by 9.) Rajamanickam (Manickam) played by Ravikumar 10.) Megala played by Veena Venkatesh 11.) Balasubramaniam (Balu) played by Rajkumar Manoharan